


Two Crazy Friends: Another Round of Crazy

by DeadRose981



Series: Two Crazy Friends [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Comedy, Crazy, Death, F/M, Humor, Rick love, Romance, Zombie, fan fiction, negan love, regular love, the walking dead fanfic, twd, underage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRose981/pseuds/DeadRose981
Summary: The prison has been blown up, and now Opal and Faine are on the run to meet up with the other people of their group. But it soon becomes a race against a new villain, who is out to destroy Rick and his crew. But...is he really all that bad?





	1. Chapter 1

I was getting ready for battle.

I had ripped the zipper off my favorite hoodie to try and get pieces of wood loosened up from the walls of the train car, so I could rip them off and use them to stab the throats of the people in Terminus. They captured my friends, caged them like animals, violated me, and they had my cats. Even said that they would make a perfect meal.

I had screamed and cried, but I was holding out hope that they were okay.

And that I was too.

I had to stay cool and collected, even though I was pissed and nauseous. I felt nauseous every morning now.

But I pushed the feel away, forcing myself to just feel rage.

And boy, did I have a lot of rage pent up inside.

I was going to gut them.

I was going to bathe in their blood.

I was going to skin them and listen to them scream for me to stop.

I was going to fuck their skulls.

I was going to show them I was not just a pretty girl.

I was a fucking monster, and I was going to eat them all alive.

Before, of course, they ate me. I was going to play with their intestines as they watched me with their life fading from their bodies. And I was going to laugh. I was going to laugh and laugh and make them wish they had left my family alone.

Because my group was my family, and I loved them. And no body but me was allowed to fuck with them.

I looked over at my friend, who might as well have been my sister. She was next to Rick, her lover, trying to rip off a piece of wood from the floor. We were all on edge, waiting for the moment the people of Terminus came to get us. But we would be prepared. We would put up a fight and make them wish they had become geeks.

No, walkers. They weren't geeks to me anymore. They were dead. Walkers.

And I fucking hated walkers.

Rick hissed at us to hurry, and the entire group struggled to move faster. Daryl and Merle had already made their wood swords while Michonne and Carol were tying pieces of wood together to make them two ended for themselves. Sasha and Tyreese worked beside Rick and Faine, my faturnal sister/best friend. Maggie and Glenn worked by themselves, Maggie still in grieving that her last living relatives, Beth and Hershel, had died. I felt no sympathy. I hated her and her sister. But Hershel I would miss.

I thought to my own MIA lover. Asher, with his caring green eyes and his and brown hair. I loved him so much. We had had our differences and our fights, but I loved him so much.

But I couldn't think of the ones him. Or Carl and Sophia, who were supposed to be with him. No, I had to focus on getting out.

Suddenly, I smelled something strange. It made me feel woozy.

"They're drugging us!" Rick cried. "Cover your mouths and noses." We all did as he said, stopping what we were doing. Faine looked at me, her faded red hair flipping behind her. She looked ready to pass out. He green hazel eyes met my blue ones, fearful.

"Opal!" She cried, before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she dropped. I made a moved to make sure she was okay, when suddenly, I dropped too, and a black as dark as my hair enveloped my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Opal's POV

I woke up to a grainy black. It was unlike the darkness of the train car. I could see my surroundings in the train car. Here, I had my hands tied behind my back, a gag in my mouth, kneeling, and I could feel other people with me. I knew they were there because I could hear someone moving about towards me, and I could feel someone on my left side, shivering. Or maybe shaking.

Whatever had been blocking my vision was ripped away so I could see. And what I saw shocked me. I was kneeling in front of a tub, nice and clean. The porcelain was almost blinding. To my right was 3 unknown people, all lined up. To my left was Faine, Glenn, and Rick, shaking with fear. The room around me was shit. Not the worst I had ever seen, but definitely not the best. Entirely made of bricks with a few bared windows, and pipes all on the ceiling.

Kind of reminded me of Saw.

Two men stood in front of us, one with a baseball bat and a see though apron. The other the same, only with a knife instead of a bat.

"Any last words?" The knife man said.  I nodded, moving my shoulder like I was trying to raise my hand. The man went around to untie my gag. I moved my jaw, licking my lips.

"Damn, boy, you sure do know how to turn a girl on." I said, moving my shoulders. "But seriously, any last words? How original. And you could at least by me a drink before subduing me to this." The man behind me grabbed my hair, yanking me back. I yelped, looking at him upside-down.

"Do you think this is a joke?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"I do actually. But hey, can't blame a girl for being a little kinky." Faine began trying to talk  through her gag. The man removed it, and she proceeded to glare at me.

"Seriously Opal? We are going to die! And the only thing you can do it joke?"

"Faine, don't you fucking judge me! I joke, okay? That's who I am!"

"Yea, and it's so fucking stupid sometimes. Usually, almost always, it's funny, but right now you should be scared shitless! you shouldn't be fucking joking with these men! They are going to fucking kill us!"

"I understand this, but who the fuck do you think you are, yelling at me for trying to break the tension?"

"Break the tension? Are you fucking kidding me? How can you possibly make this situation any better? In Cynthiana, you joked, and it was fine, because you know what, it helped me feel better. We didn't die, and the walker count was low. In Atlanta, we could have died, and you were serious for like a split second until we got to safety, and that was good, sorta. But everywhere else, from the campsite to the prison to Woodbury, you joked when we could have died! You either have no idea how serious things are or you just don't care! All you know how to do it joke! It's not funny!"

"Yea, and neither is listening to you joke! Have you ever thought that sometimes, when I joke, I'm just scared? I'm fucking scared Faine, and I cope by fucking joking! Sorry I'm not a fucking saint like you are!"

"I never said you had-"

"No, fuck yourself Faine. Can we get this murder fest started please? If I have to listen to her say one more fucking thing I think I'll just kill myself."

"Opal!"

"Thank you! God, you two fight like you're married." The man with the bat said. He got behind the first man to my right, and whacked his brains in. The other guy quickly swooped in and slit this  throat, pushing his over the tub to drain.

They were on the man right next to me when a loud explosion sounded. The both looked at each other, confused.

"I'll check it out." Said Knifey. He handed his knife to Batty and ran out. The man with the bat lined up his shot, putting the bat to my head to make sure he wouldn't miss.

"Hey, Batty, wanna here a joke?" I asked casually. Faine looked over at me, a pissed off tear filled look in her eyes. There was silence before the Bat-man started laughing.

"Sure, I love a good joke."

"Now keep in mind, my mind is frazzled with the fact that I am about to die, so please keep in mind it's not gonna be the best joke I've ever made. Ready?"

"Make it quick."

"What is small, shivering in fear, and is nothing but a bunch of bitches?" I asked, smiling. He thought a minute, the bat softly banging on the back of my skull.

"I don't know, what?" I motioned my head to my left.

"These little pansies." Faine growled, narrowing her eyes.

"That is not very funny."

"Okay, then how about this one. This is sure to make at least one of us laugh."

"Hurry up, girl. I need to have you all drained and hung before he comes back."

"What do you call someone who thinks their the butcher, but is actually the pig?" Silence again as Batty thought about it, the bat once again softly banging against my skull.

"I give up, girl. What do you call that?"

"You." I jumped up, ducking under the bat and delivering a swift kick to his groin. He dropped his weapons, grabbing his dick. I dropped onto my back, grabbing the knife and quickly cutting my binds. I looked at the man, who was now up and holding his bat. I raised my eyebrow as he came towards me, his footing sloppy and his movements jerky.

I ducked his attacks, yawning. He kept coming at me, growling when he missed.

"Opal!" Rick yelled at me, his tone telling me to get it over with. I rolled my eyes, shrugging at him.

The Bat man took the opportunity to quickly get me with his bat, right in the ribs. I groaned, bending over. He laughed, grabbing me by the hair and pulling me upright.

"Who's the pig now, little girl?" He barked, smiling. I smiled back through the pain.

"Still you, piggy. Because, like all classic villains," I brought my knife up and stuck it right into his heart. "You're too excited about a small victory, when you should be more worried about the weapon I still bear." His eyes went wide, shocked. He let me go, dropping to his knees. He grabbed at the knife, but the light in his eyes went out too quick, not allowing his to. He fell onto his stomach dead, blood trickling from his mouth. I turned to Glenn, Rick, and Faine, all giving me a hard look. I smiled at them.

"Oh come on you guys, I was only kidding. He'll get up any moment now." I looked down, kicking him. I made plastered a look of fake shock on my face, turning back to them. "Shit, I think I actually killed him!"

"Opal, you are less then funny right now." Rick said, standing up and moving away from the tub. The others followed suit. I smirked at him, rolling my eyes.

"You're just mad that you didn't get to save the day."

"No, I'm mad that your reckless." I took a step back, taken aback.

"If I wasn't reckless, you would all be dead!"

"I am aware. But you need to be more careful."

"Fuck you Richard."

"It's just Rick."

"Whatever." I said, turning away and barging out the door. "I'm out."


	3. Chapter 3

Opal's POV

How dare that bastard excuse me of being too reckless? I was trying to save us! I did save us! Talk about ungrateful!

"Opal, wait!" Faine grabbed my shoulder, trying to stop me, but I didn't stop. I kept going. "Opal, I'm sorry! I was just scared and I snapped! I had no idea you had a plan!"

"That was last minute."

"Either way, I shouldn't have been so mean. I didn't know."

"No, you didn't, but you usually don't ask questions. You just go ahead and assume shit."

"Opal, you know I don't do that!"

"Yea, well, it sounded good. I'm hurt, Faine, that you would say those things to me. Like all I have on my mind is jokes and sex. Like, only one of those things is true!" I imagined Faine rolling her eyes at me, a smile on her face.

"There you go again, joking."

"It's who I am. If I didn't joke, you wouldn't want to be around me. I am just an angry murderer underneath all these jokes."

"I don't doubt that, but you are so much more then angry. I'm sorry I got mad so quickly."

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

"I shall forgive you, slave, but only because you saved us." I laughed, turning to her.

"You know, you had no right to go and yell at me about that either. You joke when your scared and nervous too." Faine turned 3 shades paler, realizing that she did actually do that.

"O.M.G. You're right! What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"You were scared." I said in a high squeaky voice. She punched my arm, making a face.

"Ruuuuuuuude." She drawled, rolling her eyes. I laughed, turning away. Yea, I was. But she could take it.

We took off running, trying to get out.

"Rick, what are we going to do about not having any weapons?" Daryl asked, his eyes narrowed. I stopped and looked around, causing everyone to come to a screeching halt.

"What are you doing?" Rick demanded. I closed my eyes, trying to listen. I had a keen sense of smell, but I wanted to see if I could hear anything. I listened and listened, trying to pick up something that wasn't gunfire.

And then I heard it. How, I do not know, but I heard it.

A pitiful meow.

I took off running, banging open doors, stopping and listening. No one was in the buildings, which was good, because I was so intent on listening that I wouldn't have stopped to register someone was in front of me.

I banged open one last door. It was a huge room full of weapons. And in the far corner was my backpack, moving and hissing. I rushed over to it, and opened it. I got a scratch to the face, but I scooped up my cats, Cheddar and Cheeseball, crying in relief. And at the bottle was Ichigo, which was surprising, considering their cats, and cats eat hamsters. They were okay. All of them. These awful people hadn't cut them up and eaten my children. My cats purred against my cheeks, and I laughed. I set them back into my bag, zipping it up. The became settled and didn't rustle around.

I swung my bag over my shoulder, and began loading up on knives, guns, and bats. Luckily there were extra bags, so I could carry more then I would've been able to without them. I finally looked up and saw I was alone. They must've thought I was on crack and let me branch off from the group. I shrugged. They'd thank me when they saw how badass I was.

As soon as I loaded up on guns and ammo and everything in between, having them all in the bags and strapped to me, not forgetting Michonne's katana and Daryl's crossbow, I began making my way out, a pistol in each hand.

"Let's Tomb Raider this shit." I said, kicking open the doors and letting fire.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

We had made a bad decision not following Opal. We just ran out here, no weapons, no plan, other then getting to the others. But surrounding us were walkers and the corpses of Terminus's fallen inhabitants.

We were going to die.

I leaned into Rick, tears falling from my face. We could hold them off, but for how long? We were going to die, and that was all there was too it.

One of the walkers lunged at me, and I kicked it away, crying out. I looked at Rick, who was fending off his own walker. I looked back and barely had enough time to put my hands out to stop it from tearing into me. I screamed, tears streaming from my face. This was the end.

I heard a gunshot, closer then the others, and the walker who had been attacking me fell, dead. I looked around, trying to see who had shot it. I looked behind me, and there, on top of a train car, was Opal, all decked out in guns. She screamed a war cry, shooting the walkers that were close to us.

"Opa!" I cried, the tears coming down harder. Everyone looked to wear I was looking, and cheered. Opal kept shooting, jumping from the car and running towards us, looking like a badass bitch. When there was finally a break, she dropped the bag she had been holding at our feet.

"There isn't much more, but if we don't hurry, we'll all be fucked. Take a melee weapons. We need to conserve our bullets. I may have grabbed a shit ton, but they won't be lasting forever." Everyone was quiet as she holstered her pistols, taking a knife from her boot. She did some fancy flipping of it, and I realized it was a butterfly knife. "Let's go ladies, I would like to get out of Cannibletown now, please." Everyone rushed to grab a knife or bat as Opal alone covered us. As soon as everyone was attacking their own walkers, she grabbed the bag and pointed to the gates. "Let's move out!"

It wasn't easy, but we all made it out of Terminus, which was overrun with walkers and was being consumed by flames.

"Opal, do you know who fucked up Terminus?" Opal shook her head, covered in blood from head to toe. She looked so badass. And like she actually belonged in this new world. Like she had been born just to kill.

"It was me." I looked away from Opal to see a tall man. He had green eyes, long brown hair, and a bit of stubble on his chin and cheeks. He looked ripped under his shirt, which I knew for a fact he hadn't been when the shit hit the fan. I smiled at him, then threw back my head and laughed.

"Of course it would be you, Asher."


	4. Chapter 4

Opal's POV

I ran into the waiting arms of my lover, my eyes wet.

"Asher, oh my god, I was so worried about you. Where have you been?"

"I was with Sophia and Carl."

"Where's Sophia?" Carol demanded, rushing up to us.

"And Carl?" Rick said, right behind her.

"Carl's up in the shack over there." Asher said, smiling.

"What about Sophia?" Carol demanded, tears in her eyes. "Tell me that my baby is okay."

"Carol..." Asher started, looking away. "She...she didn't make it."

"What are you talking about? She was with you! How can you protect one kid but not the other?"

"We were on the tracks, and we saw a little house. She didn't even wait. She just took off running before I could stop her. She took no precautions at all! She just ran in, and the next thing I know, she was trying to run out, but a walker had her."

"How could you? How could you not protect her! Why didn't you run after her!"

"I did! Carl and me both! She was too fast, and too reckless. She didn't listen to anyone! It's not my fault!"

"You're right baby, it wasn't." I said, stepping between Carol and Asher.

"What do you mean, it wasn't?" Carol shrieked. "He let her die!"

"Carol, enough! It's something that couldn't be helped." Rick said, Faine attached to his hip. "It's over, and we need to go. Walker's are coming." I looked around and growled, irritated. He was right. They were preoccupied by the fire right now, but how long would that last? We had to go.

"Let's go." Daryl said, taking the lead. We took his lead, walking quickly, dispatching any walker that decided it wanted to fuck with us. We made it to the railroad tracks in one piece, huffing. Rick stopped us all, turning and writing 'No Sanctuary' on the Terminus sign, crossing out all the other words.

He turned back to the rest of us, nodding. We took off, running as far as we could, not stopping for anything.

Well, okay, that's a lie. We did have to stop and walk, to catch our breath. We continued on with this until nightfall. Luckily, Faine's leg decided to give out and we were permitted to stop. We had made some good time, and put some distance between us and Terminus. We made a makeshift camp, Daryl and Merle on watch. Everyone settled in, talking among one another. I stretched, feeling my joints burn. God, I hated running.

"I'm really glad you survived." Asher said, settling down beside me. I smiled at him, feeling more at ease.

"I'm glad you survived too." I said, patting the earth beside me. He sat down, putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, breathing in his scent. To be honest, it was an awful smell, but it was his smell, so I was willing to accept it until he bathed.

"We should try and get some sleep, Opal." He said, standing back up and holding out his hand to me. I looked at him, confused. "We should sleep with the others. The closer together we are, the warmer we'll be. And the easier it'll be to protect each other." I rolled my eyes, but took his hand and allowed myself to be lead over to the rest of the group. He laid down on the ground, and I followed suit, laying my head on his chest, closing my eyes, and allowing the world to fall away from me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt someone nudging me. I groaned, pushing away the hands that were on my side. I started to drift off again when the nudging came back.

"Either get your hands off me, or you'll lose a fucking finger." I said, nestling closer to Asher. I felt him sigh as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Either get your ass up, or I'll go hunting without you." I popped one eye open to see Faine a little to close to my face. "Come on Opa. Everyone is gonna be starving. And it's light enough to see now." I groaned, sitting up and stretching.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." Faine jumped away, avoiding the bodies of our unconscious friends. I untangled myself from Asher, stretching, and followed her.

"Faine, why do we have to do this? Can't we leave it to the guys this one time?" I moaned, trying to shake sleep out of my eyes and head. Faine laughed, shaking her head.

"Opa, you know we can do it ourselves. You're just tired." I nodded, taking my knife from my boot, rolling my shoulders.

"I'm too stiff for this." Faine stopped and looked back at me, looking down, then back up.

"It doesn't look like your stiff." My eyes widened, and I put my hands in front of my crotch.

"Perv!" I cried, running to keep up with her. She laughed, but grew quiet again. She grabbed my arm and pointed. I looked away from her to where she was pointing, and saw a deer. I grinned. We always had the best luck.

We split up, I getting the head and her getting the back. The poor buck didn't even know what was happening. Faine rushed it, jumping onto it's back grabbing it's antlers. It bucked, making some weird deer sounds. I rushed it, laughing a manic laugh, grabbing it's antlers from the front. It tried to ram me, but I kicked it in the leg, an it went down. Wasting no time, I slit it's throat, then stabbed it through the eye, to ensure it wouldn't buck anymore.

Faine cheered, hopping off the buck.

"Opa, it looks amazing! Dead and good enough to eat!" I laughed, nodding. I bent down and took its antlers, and pulled, getting ready to drag the buck to camp, when I heard it.

The cocking of a gun behind us.

I stiffened, slowly turning around, putting my hands up. I looked at Faine and saw she had followed my lead. I looked at our new trigger fingered friend. He was tall and buff with red hair and a red mustache, and he was holding a shot gun up to my face. Next to him was a shorter girl, petite, tank top and booty shorts with some combat boots. And behind them was a stout man with a mullet. He was making it a point to hide behind the large red haired man.

I looked back at the woman, raising my eyebrows.

"Lady, you should put some damn clothes on."


	5. Chapter 5

Opal's POV

"Excuse me?" Said the booty shorts woman.

"I'm just saying. You're lucky you're still in one piece."

"Cállate la boca, puta!"

Seriously?

Did this bitch seriously just tell me to shut up?

"Oh, sorry, yo solo hablo un poco de español. Independientemente, me gustaría decirle a chupar una polla, puta."

"Opal, what the fuck?" Faine said, looking over at me. "I didn't know you spoke taco bell."

"Well, I did ace ever test in Spanish." I said, looking back at her. "You did too."

"Bitch, you know I cheated." I laughed, nodding. "So what did you say?"

"I told her I didn't speak much Spanish, but I was still gonna tell her to go suck a dick. Bitch." Faine burst out laughing, bending over.

"Do you think your funny?" The red haired man demanded. I shrugged.

"Well, I like to think I'm hilarious."

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices." The woman said to me. I looked at her, curious.

"What did she say, Opa?" Faine said, breathing deeply.

"She told me to be careful with what I say. Por qué?"

"Todavía podemos matarte."  _We can still kill you._

"Hazlo." I said, raising my arms.  _Do it._

"Sólo queremos los ciervos."  _We only want the deer._

"Lo matamos. Es nuestro."  _We killed it first. It's ours._

"Lo hemos estado siguiendo. Es nuestro."  _We've been following it. It's ours._ I shook my head, huffing.

"Nuestro grupo necesita la comida."  _Our group needs the food._

"¿Cuántos en su grupo?"  _How many are in your group._

"Incluyéndonos a nosotros, trece."  _Including us, thirteen._

The woman turned and began talking to the men.

"Opal, what are you saying?" Faine whispered, confused.

"They want the deer. But I told her our group needs it."

"How many did you say were with us?"

"No need to lie, Fainey." Faine nodded, looking around. The people turned back to us, and the woman looked back at me.

"¿Tienes un coche?"  _Do you have a car?_  I shook my head.

"Nuestra casa fue destruida. Sólo hemos estado en la carretera un poco más de una semana."  _Our house was destroyed. We have only been on the road a little over a week._  The woman huffed.

"¿A dónde vas?"  _Where are you going?_  I shrugged, looking at Faine. "We have no idea, do we?"

"Of what?"

"Of where we're going." Faine shook her head, sadness filling her eyes. She looked at the small group, frowning.

"We have no idea where we're going."

"Faine! Opal!" I turned to look behind us, and the rest of our group, all eleven of them, were behind us, all holding guns. I saw Asher, his eyes hard, at the front with Rick and Daryl. "What's going on?"

"Holy shit, you're loaded." The man said. I turned back, a smile on my face.

"Yea, I had to do some quick scavenging." I said, crossing my arms. "This is our group." They all stood their ground, with the man in the back only flinching a little.

"What do you want?" Rick demanded, cocking his Colt Python. "You have 5 seconds."

"We weren't going to hurt your daughters." The red haired man said, putting his hands up. "We want that deer is all."

"Get another one." Rick said, his voice freezing over my heart. Damn Ricky, cold much?

"We don't have the patience to get another." The woman said. Oh shit, she didn't just speak taco bell. "We need to get to DC."

"What's in DC?"

"Rick, I think it's been over 5 seconds." Faine purred, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Faine, I am not in the mood. Both of you, get over here." I huffed, both of us pouting, but we did as we were told.

"I know the cure. Before all the shit hit the fan, I was one of the top researches, and I would like to try and make the world right again." The stout man said, stepping forward, trying to look brave, but he looked like he was about to pee his pants. I rolled my eyes. This nerd knew the cure? Doubt it.

"He holds the cure?" Asher said, voicing what I was just thinking. I ran my hand down his side, smiling. He shivered, giving me a sideways look filled with lust. I licked my lips, giggling softly. His muscled rolled under hid shirt. He reminded me of a cat sometimes. His movements like that of a feline. And how beastly he was in bed...

"Asher!" Rick snapped, and we looked away from each other. "Now is not the time for that, for one. For two, don't be rude." Asher rolled his eyes, and focused his sites back on the other group.

"My name is Eugene." The stout man said. The other two looked at him, surprised. "And this is Abraham and Rosita. They are helping me get to DC so I can cure this disease." He then began to say in detail his theory, but he wouldn't tell us what the cure was, which dug his hole further. I doubted he knew the cure, but the rest of my group was nodding along, as if they understood.

"We have no where else to go. Why don't you come with us?" Faine said, smiling deviously. Rick turned to her, spitting like a wildcat.

"Yea, come with us." Carol said, looking livelier then she had yesterday. This cure business was giving her new hope, and I hated it. I disliked Carol.

But everyone else was agreeing that this would be a good idea, and eventually Rick had to comply, since this was a democracy. And so they joined us. Merle and Daryl picked up the deer, motioning for everyone to follow.

Until we heard a shout for help. It was pitiful, but it was close nearby. I growled, looking around. This day was starting to feel like a huge disappointment. Faine walked over to me, listening hard.

I moved away from her, irritated, and headed off to where I thought the shout was coming from. And sure enough, I came across a dark man, in black clothes and a white collar, on a big rock, surrounded by walkers. I growled, and let out a shout.

"How many motherfuckers are there in this god forsaken forest?"


	6. Chapter 6

Opal's POV

The walkers surrounding the man turned to me, seeing me as an easy target. I walked forward, killing the first one easily. On the second one, I preformed a perfect roundhouse kick, hearing its bones snap. I smiled in satisfaction as I stomped it's brains out. Looking up, I saw the man was looking at me in fear.

"Oh, get over it. You need to kill these fuckers. You can't let them go around and continue to fucking with everyone." I turned back the way I had come. "Hey, over here dickheads!"

"You have quite a mouth on you." He said, sliding down the rock to stand a few steps away from me.

"You're welcome." I said, holding my hand out to him. "Name's Opal. Now, hold on a minute, I think I see my counterparts coming."

"Oh, no, that's all right." He said, just as the rest of my group came through the trees. I rolled my shoulder's, frowning.

"By the way, why didn't you just kill them yourself?" I asked.

"Oh, I-I-I don't kill them."

"What do you do?" Faine asked, just as confused as I was.

"I live in solitude in my church." We all looked at him and each other, confused, and he held out his arm to his side, as if gesturing. "I am pastor Gabriel. If you follow me, you can all stay the night as a gesture of my gratitude for helping me."

We all looked at each other, not sure if we could trust him, but we followed him. If he had a sanctuary, we would take it. We needed somewhere to stay, even just for a night.

A church soon came into view, and we were all amazed that it actually existed. It was white, with a bell tower, and large wooden doors, and a sign that said 'St. Sarah's Church Episcopal' in front of the church. I stared wide eyed at it, shocked that it was an actual thing.

Father Gabriel led us inside, and bolted the doors back up.

"Nice place you got here, Fatha." Faine said, looking around, nodding in approval. "No walkers getting in here."

"They are only lost, child." Father Gabriel said, walking past her. He walked the aisle, and the rest of us filed into the pews, finding somewhere to settle away from one another. I settled into a corner, stretching. It wasn't the classiest joint I'd ever stayed in, but it was better then nothing.

Better then a tree, that's for damn sure.

"Hey." Asher said, sitting next to me.

"Sup, jailbait." I said, smiling.

"That joke would have worked way better if we were still in the prison." Asher said distastefully. I rolled my eyes, feeling an ache in my chest. I missed the prison. It was nice to settle down. At least for me. I always dreamed about settling down. A home, a husband, some kids. But that dream seemed so far away now. I didn't have time for any of that now.

A home?

It would get blown up or taken away.

A husband?

No way. The only man I was attracted to was Asher, but right now, things were too strained to even think about that.

Kids?

No, after the miscarriage, there was no way I was going to get pregnant again. Besides, who in their right mind would bear a child into this world? With the dead walking and eating people, and constantly being afraid for your life. That was no life.

Fuck, that might have been the thing that caused the miscarriage.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Asher. He was giving me a very annoying look. Like he was concerned about something.

"What?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes.

"Woah, what's with the hostility?" He said, holding his hands up. "You're sitting all by yourself is all. I asked you if this was going to turn back into you never speaking or eating and making out with Daryl in front of me." I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Are you fucking serious?" I said, taken aback. Yea, I had been like that in the past, but that was the past.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"So, are you going to go and hang out with Beth all the time to make me jealous and even when we start talking again and I say I don't like her, are you still going to hang out with her and piss me off and then wonder why I'm all pissed off?"

"Beth is dead."

"So you don't deny you'd do that?"

"I never said that!"

"But you never said you wouldn't!"

"You know damn well I've moved passed that. And you're the only woman for me."

"No, I really don't Asher. You went crazy with guilt because you thought I was dead, and that's it. We fell asleep, and then had to split. How would I know you've moved passed that?"

"Can't you assume?"

"You're fucking unbelievable." I got up, shaking my head. "You know, you used to be the only one for me. I wanted to get married, have a house, have little mini us's running around. But lately, you've been a huge dick."

"You don't make it any better." Asher said, standing up to stand beside me. "You've let this new world we live in change you. The Opal I knew was crazy and wild, but she wasn't mean. She didn't kill aimlessly and not think twice. She trusted me, would never lie about something like being pregnant, and didn't treat me like I was going to cheat on her every time she turns around!"

"Yea? Well the Asher I knew didn't act like a complete asshole every time I turned around! He was sensitive and caring and didn't fool around with other people, making me feel like you're cheating!"

"Opal, you're being ridiculous!"

"No, I'm not! And I'm getting sick of you acting like you're my keeper! You are nothing!"

"You're such a fucking bitch, Opal!"

"Yea, and you're the lowest, stubborn, slimiest dickhead I've ever met!" I turned my back on him and walked to the church doors, unbolting them. As soon as I had them unbolted, I turned back to Asher, glaring. "And you have a tiny penis!"


	7. Chapter 7

Opal's POV

I ran, angry tears flowing freely. I wiped them away, stopping so I wouldn't accidentally bump into a walker. I wiped them until my vision was clear, looking around. I had no idea where I was, but I didn't care. I was so mad. What an asshole! I didn't need him. I was an independent woman!

I squatted where I stood, putting my heads behind my head and my head between my knees, and screamed. I screamed as loud as I could, letting all the frustration I had been feeling out. I screamed and screamed, until I saw a pair of feet appear in front of me. I looked up, knife in hand, and killed the walker that had approached me.

More appeared, and I killed them all. I broken their bones, grabbed their arms and threw them, stomped their brains in, I even used the trees to do some cool anime kills. I was the wolf, and they were the dogs. And I would win.

And not once did I stop screaming in anger.

Not until the last one was dead did I finally stop. I was breathing hard, my heart hammering against my ribs. I looked down on myself. I was covered in walker blood, from head to toe. I smiled to myself. I almost looked powerful.

"Opal?" I turned, snarling and baring my teeth, to see Carl.

"Carl, what the fuck are you doing out here?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

"No one wanted to come after you. So I came without anyone knowing."

"Not even Faine?" I asked, cocking my head. Usually she was the only one who wanted to come get me.

"Dad wouldn't let her. He wants you to calm down." I nodded, sighing.

"Yea, you're father has really dug his claws into her."

"It's pretty weird." Carl said, nodding. I nodded back, then looked around.

"Jesus Christ, it's fucking dark." I said. "I've only been gone for a few minutes." I looked at Carl, his confused looked confusing me. "What?"

"Opal, you've been gone all day." He said. My eyes widened, and I took a step back.

"How the fuck-" I stopped, cocking my head, listening.

"More walkers?" Carl said, looking around. I shook my head, listening. I heard something else.

"People." I whispered. I turned around, scanning the area for people.

"I don't hear anything." Carl said, stepping up next to me. I grabbed his had and forced him to follow me in  the direction I heard the voices coming from. "The church is the other way, Opal." I nodded, my eyes narrowing further. Someone was close by, and it was not anyone I knew.

A group came into view. They had just started a fire, and were sitting around it, silent. I looked back at Carl, who's eyes were wide with fasinaction.

"How did you hear them?" He asked. I shook my head, putting my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. He nodded, and I led him over to a tree, holding him close to me so they wouldn't see us. I peeked out from behind it, and dragged him behind a bush so we could see.

We sat there, silent, watching the people.

"When's Gareth coming back?" one of them said. I straightened up, a growl rising up in my throat at the name. That asshole had made it out alive?

"He's scouting around, looking for whoever was screaming." I flinched. Fuck fuck fuck, I had brought them right to us. Carl put his hand on my arm, and I forced myself to relax. I turned to him, smiling softly. He gave me a worried look, them looked away from me and back to the Terminus group.

"Do you think he'll find the jerks who destroyed our home?" A woman said. The man who had spoke first shrugged.

"Who knows? We followed them as fast as we could." What the actual fuck was he saying? They followed us out?

"Gareth!" The woman jumped up, smiling. "Did you find them?"

"No." Gareth came into view with a pissed off look. I relaxed further. He had come from the other side of us, thankfully. "Just rabbits." They all pouted, but began cooking the rabbits regardless. I looked at Carl, and motioned for him to go home. He shook his head, but I gave him a hard look. There was no way I was going to go into battle with these asshole's with a kid right next to me. He glared at me, but quietly began making his way to the church.

I turned back to the members of Terminus in front of me. I was going to give Carl five minutes, then I was going to let all hell break loose.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

I leaned uneasily against the wall, watching Rick pace the aisle.

"Rick baby, come on. He'll be fine."

"No, he won't! He went after your stupid friend. How could she be so reckless?"

"Opal isn't reckless. She needed to be alone."

"She was screaming, Faine! You could hear her from here!"

"Opal hasn't done that in a long time. You're lucky she didn't kill someone."

"No, she could have very well killed my son, because you're stupid friend can't hold her temper!" I got up, my hands firmly on my hips.

"First of all, stop calling Opal stupid! She just has issues, but that doesn't make her a bad person. Second, she didn't kill Carl. Carl is smart, he'll be fine."

"You don't know that." I narrowed my eyes at him, irritation quickly rising. Rick noticed this, and drew me into a hug. "Look Faine, I know she's your friend and all, but she's reckless, and has a habit of putting others in danger."

"So she's a danger to herself and the group."

"I'm not making her leave or anything. Just, I don't know Faine. Don't you think how close you two are is clouding your judgment?" I stepped out of his embrace, shocked at what he had just said. I knew Opal, and I could see she could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she wasn't a danger. And just because we were close didn't mean I couldn't see everything she did.

"Shut the fuck up, Rick Grimes!" I growled, turning away from him. Realizing I was facing the wall, I went to turn back around when suddenly, I received a swift smack to the ass. Rick pressed himself against me, and I prayed the shadows of the church were hiding us from view. This is something the group didn't need to see.

"Its a bad choice to turn away from me, Faine." He growled into my ear.

"I'll do what I want." I growled back. I felt him rub my ass, and I stiffened. What was his problem?

"But if you don't listen to me, I'll have to withhold spanking you."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just ask Opal. She does it way better then you."


	8. Chapter 8

Faine's POV

Rick stopped in his rubbing, frozen.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, Opal does it better. I can just get her to do it."

He didn't say anything for a moment, then backed away from me, turning me around to face him.

"Why the fuck is Opal smacking your ass?"

"Because she can." I said, shrugging. "And she's not the only one who's smacked my ass either." Rick narrowed his eyes, his eyes two fiery pits of hell. He took me by my elbow and dragged me outside into the night, stomping like a child in a hissy fit. He closed the door behind us, never letting go of my arm.

"Rick, what are we doing?" I asked, rolling me eyes. He turned to me, his lips pursed in anger.

"Do you just randomly say things to piss me off?" He said, putting his finger in my face.

"No, almost everything I've ever said is 100% true."

"You need to stop."

"With what?"

"Other people touching you like that! You are mine, Faine. MINE!"

"Yea, well I won't be yours much longer. Maybe I'll go find Daryl and get him to love me. Or maybe I'll just go full gay and date Opal." Rick growled, sitting down abruptly. The movement shocked me, and I fell forward. Rick took the opportunity and bent me over his knee. I squealed in irritation, trying to wiggle away, but Rick smacked my ass, making me stop.

"Listen to me, Faine." He said, smacking my ass again. "You are MINE!" He added emphasis by spanking me again. "No one else's!" Another smack. "And you will remain only mine." Another one. "Until I say so!" He continued to spank me, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't getting super wet from this. Rick being all possessive was making me hot. "Understand, Faine!" He added one more swift smack, harder then all the others.

He spanked so hard, my head shot up, and I hit my head on the railing, hard. I recoiled, closing my eyes and wincing. Rick noticed this and pulled me into his lap so I was now straddling his waist. I held my head, tears in my eyes. I shook my head softly, and opened my eyes slowly, smiling softly.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said, but as soon as the words were out, I knew that I was not fine. Not at all. Because they were back.

Surrounding Rick's figure, hugging his form, was a ring of light grey and a cranberry red. Fear and love. I shook my head, my heart pounding in my chest. It was back. It was back, and I was going to go crazy again.

"Faine, it's okay." He said, holding me close. "I got you." But that didn't matter, did it? I was still going to go crazy, and probably kill everyone. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.  Tears began falling from my eyes as I realized I would always be completely fucked. Even without Rick sticking his dick in my pie.

"Dad!" I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked behind me to see Carl, his light shining a light grey, like his fathers.

"Carl, thank god!" He said, pushing me aside and jumping up to embrace his son. Carl's aura didn't change, but Rick's aura turned into a golden yellow. Which meant he was he was happy. But his aura quickly changed into a dark red color, as he realized that Carl had run away to find Opal. He backed away and began scolding him. Carl pushed passed him, not in the mood for a lecture, and went straight to me. His aura of light grey shown like a beacon in the dark.

"Carl, what's going on? Why are you scared?" I asked, standing up and putting my hands on his shoulders, which was a bit difficult, considering he had a good 5 inches on me.

"How could you tell?" he asked, confused, but shook his head. "Doesn't matter. It's Opal! She's in danger!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

"Gaaaaaareth!" I sang, following him through the woods. He was running towards the church, and I was determined to catch him before he got there.

I wanted to be the one who finished the job.

I had already killed the others from Terminus. It had been fun fun. Even when I had been stabbed in the stomach and I felt a tiny snap, I still got the job done. I just had to kill this one last mother fucker. And it would be over. All over. And it would be because of me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

Rick and I had gathered everyone outside as soon as Carl was done explaining. Terminus was here and we had to be ready, in case something happened to Opal.

"Everyone ready?" I called, making sure everyone was ready to go.

"I told you she was bad news." Rick growled in my ear. I ignored him, keeping my back to him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" We all turned to see a figure stumble into the clearing and into the light the church was giving off. The figure looked up at us, and I gasped.

"Gareth!" I chocked out, not sure what about seeing him scared me.

"Help me! Please! She's after me!" He begged, starting towards us.

"Who?" Rick asked, just as another figure lunged out of the trees and crashed into Gareth.

"HE'S MINE!" It screamed as they both went tumbling to the ground. The aura that thing was giving off was as black as death, and as anger as a pack of wolves, and so overpowering I had to take a step back.

I had only ever felt that kind of aura twice before, and only from one person.

"Opal?" I cried, but she didn't answer. She laughed in malice.

"GOT YOU, YOU SON OF  BITCH!" She yelled, turning him over so he was on his back. "I WANT YOU TO SEE ME AS I CUT YOU UP INTO LITTLE PIECES!" She laughed, and as I walked over to her, I saw she was covered in blood. And she was even bleeding herself.

And it was one of the most terrifying things I had ever seen.

"Opal, stop playing with your food!" I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. She looked up at me, and pouted.

"Faaaaaaine!" she sang pouted. "I want him to suffer! I want to hear his screams!" She screamed, as if to show me what she wanted to hear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Opal, come on. You're scaring everyone." I gestured to everyone. She cocked her head at me, and I sighed. "Come on Opa." She frowned, huffing.

"You can be no fun sometimes." She said, stabbing Gareth between the eyes, not taking her eyes from me.

"Yeah, well, you need some medical attention." I said, gesturing to her stomach. She looked down, and laughed a chilling, manic-like laugh.

"Oh yeah." She said before collapsing, passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Faine's POV

Rick and Asher helped me drag her into the church. Rick kept shooting me looks that said 'what did I tell you?' I chose to ignore his looks and focused on Opal. She was in real bad shape. Hopefully none of the walker blood had entered her wound.

"Carl, what exactly happened?" I asked, turning to the child who stood behind me now. He looked unfazed by my friends appearance, and just shrugged.

"She was killing walkers, then we found those guys from Terminus."

"There's more?" Rick demanded.

"You think if there were, they'd already be here?" I asked, my lips curling in irritation.

"Unless she killed them all." I turned to Asher, scoffing.

"Then she did us a favor." I said, crossing my arms.

"How can you be okay with randomly killing people!?" he demanded, his voice rising. I growled, giving my full attention to my wounded friend.

"I'm not, okay? But this is the world we live in now. And you know what? Good riddance. I'm glad she killed them. You know why? Because they were cannibals! They wanted to fucking eat us, Asher!"

"That still doesn't mean she can just kill people!"

"She's never killed without reason and you know it!" Asher said nothing. He just huffed and turned away from me. I gave his back the finger, then turned my attention back on Opal. Her aura was still black, which was strange, considering she was still unconscious. Glenn brought me over a first aid kit, frowning. I smiled weakly, taking it from his hands.

"Faine, we're going to have to talk about this, you know that right?"

"Opal isn't going anywhere, Richard." I said, venom dripping from my tongue. I felt a smile creep across my face as I heard everyone behind me take a step back.

"Faine-"

"I SAID SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" I screamed turning to face everyone. If my eyes could change color, my eyes would be bright red. "AND IF YOU TRY TO FORCE HER OUT, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"What God?" I heard Maggie murmur. I glared in her direction, and I saw her physically gulp. My left eye twitched in annoyance as I turned away from them and began tending to Opal's wound.

I was not going to let them take her away just because she was a pain. Feel anger rise up inside of me, I stabbed the needle I had picked up into her wound, and began suturing it back up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

My eyelids fluttered open, then closed quickly.

"Ughhh, sunlight! Make it go away!"

"No way. Sunlight is way better then the darkness." I opened my eyes back up, wincing, and turned to Faine, frowning.

"Since when do you like the sun more then the moon." I groaned, sitting up.

"Lay back down, idiot. You're wounded." I looked down, lifting up my shirt. There was a gory looking cut there. Looked like a pretty bad stab.

"Where the fuck did I get this shit?" I said, furrowing my brow. I turned to Faine, frowning. "Did Asher stab me in my sleep?"

"Opal, you got that after you ran into the woods." Faine said, giving me a confused look. I looked back down at the stab mark on my stomach. Luckily, it was a few notches from my bullet wound, so it missed my stomach. But that stab mark. Hmm.

"I don't remember getting stabbed." I said, furrowing my brow. "Actually, I don't remember much of anything. I remember running into the woods, but after I saw Carl-" I stopped, straightening up. "Oh God, Carl! Where is he? Is he here? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Opal. But I need you to calm down." I forced myself to relax. Thank God he was okay. "Opal, do you really not remember anything?" I shook my head, looking at my friend closely.

"No, why?" Faine looked away from me, stretching out her leg. "Faine." I said in a warning tone. Faine flinched, looking back to me, grimacing.

"Opal, Carl came running back after you guys found those guys from Terminus." I opened my mouth to say something, but Faine but her hand up to stop me. "We were all getting ready to go after you, but Gareth came running to us, calling for help. And then you showed up, looking like a crazy person. Like, remember those abridged sword art online videos we used to watch? You looked like Kirito when he was getting attacked by those people and he said 'You wonder where your God is? Well, he's right here! And he's all out of mercy.' Yeah, you looked like that, and it scared us." I was quiet, thinking.

"Did I kill him?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Faine hesitated, then nodded.

"We almost didn't recognize you. You were covered in Terminus blood. I only knew it was you because of you aura." My eyes widened as I grabbed her wrist. Faine cried out in surprise, falling back on her ass. When had she adjusted to sitting on her knees?

"Faine, you opened your mind back up to the auras?" I whispered, furious. Why was she constantly being a moron and letting her mind be opened back up to the auras? She almost lost her mind every time she did that!

"It wasn't my fault! It was Rick's! He spanked me too hard." I growled, getting up.

Just as Faine pulled me back down.

"Opal, no! He already wants to kick you out of the group!"

"Oh does he now?"

"Opal, stop!" I pulled my arm from her grasp, getting up. I looked around the church searching for Rick. But he was no where to be found.

Actually, no one was anywhere to be found.

"Faine, where is everyone?


	10. Chapter 10

Opal's POV

Faine wouldn't look at me. She looked away, swallowing.

"Faine, where the fuck is everyone?"

"Opal, you were seizing, and you wouldn't wake up. You traumatized everyone, and everyone was afraid you were going to turn."

"So they all left?"

"They showed me where they were going. We can catch up with them when your better."

"No, we're leaving now." I said, getting up, a very slight pain stabbing at me, but I barely felt it. It was a pain that was next to nothing.

"Opal, you're hurt! Sit your ass back down!"

"Hell no. We are going to catch up with everyone, and I'm going to kick their asses."

"Opal, we won't be able to catch up with them today."

"And why not?"

"Opal, you've been out for over a month." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"The fuck you mean, I've been out for over a month? How am I still alive?"

"Exactly that Opal. Everyone left the day after it happened. And I've been shoving food down your throat. You took it, surprisingly"

"So they left me here?"

"Us." Faine corrected. "They left us here. I refused to leave you behind." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Let's go Faine."

"Opal-"

"No, Faine, we are going to get to them. We have to."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure they went this way?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Opal, we've been going the same direction for two weeks. I have no idea anymore." She called down from the tree, sighing. "They could literally be anywhere by now. Or we could have passed them. Who knows." She paused, leaning over and vomiting. She had been vomiting a lot lately. Mostly in the morning, but I took no mind to it. People got sick. It happened.

"They should have just waited for us." I growled, punching the tree as hard as I could. I have been feeling increasingly violent lately. Violent and irrational.

"Opal, I just sewed your hand back up! Why are you reopening the wound?"

"Faine, we've been searching for two fucking weeks. And still no sign of Rick, Asher, Daryl, Merle, Michonne, ANYONE!" I punched the tree harder, shouting in anger.

"Excuse me, did you say Rick?" I turned, holding up my knife.

"Get the fuck out here." I snarled. A man came out from behind a tree, pale as a ghost. "What do you want?"

"I-I-I'm a sort of scout. I scout for people, for my colony." He stammered, swallowing. Faine dropped down beside me, putting her hand on mine, lowering it.

"Opal, please don't." She said, also pale as she wiped her mouth. "Do you know Rick?"

"I brought them into our town over a month ago." He said, nodding. "I recognize the names."

"Bring us to them." I said, my voice dripping with venom.

"Opal, be nice."

"Terminus." I warned, shaking my head. Faine quieted, nodding. The man smiled at Faine, but gave me a wary look. I growled deep in my throat, but followed Faine as she followed the man.

"I'm Aaron." He said, turning his back on us. I made a face, feeling unnecessarily angry, but I couldn't help it. It was something I couldn't help. I was pissed off, and I couldn't explain why.

A huge wall came into view. It was five times my height. Quite intimidating. But it sounded like there was fighting inside. Aaron sped up, yelling for the gates to be opened. And they did open, but what I saw made me smile, teeth and all. And I hated my teeth.

"I thought this was safe!" Faine cried, taking a step back.

"It was." Aaron said, ducking behind a car. I took out my knife and gun, smiling maliciously. I took off running, killing every walker in my path. I didn't know which humans to kill, and which ones to let live, but every walker was dead.

I jumped on top of a car, scream laughing.

"I'm back, bitches!" I screamed, looking around. I spotted Rick, smiling. He was on the ground, under a guy who was bigger then him. I hopped down, sheathing my weapons. I let out a battle cry. The man looked at me, hate in his face. I smiled, knocking into him. I landed on top, smiling.

"Any last words, puddin'?" I said, my smile growing. He took his knife, which was extremely clean for a battle, and stabbed it into my shoulder, still holding on. I laughed, not even feeling it. I grabbed his wrist, helping him push it in further. "Kinky, sweetie." I laughed. His eyes widened. "My turn." I took my knife back out and slowly pushed it into his chest, piercing his heart. He convulsed, coughing blood, then went still. I smiled, putting it back out, stomping on his face to kill the brain before he reanimated. I turned to looked at Rick, who was staring at me in disbelief. I walked over to him, smiling.

"Missed you too." I said, ripping the knife protruding from my flesh, handing it to him. He took it wordlessly as I jumped back into the frey.

And just as quickly as the battle was, it was over. I was disappointed, but I felt satisfied that everyone from the group had lived. Faine ran to me, hugging me.

"Opal, you stupid fucking idiot, don't do that!" She cried, squeezing me. I smiled, feeling amazing. "You're covered in blood!"

"None mine." I said.

"I beg to differ." Rick said, handing Faine the knife. "I guarantee she was stabbed multiple times." Faine shook her head. "Opal, go over there. It's  the infirmary."

"But-"

"GO!" I growled, walking away. But not before grabbing Carl, pulling him with me. "Please leave my son."

"You're son is the only who's talking to me right now." I said, glaring.

"I never said I was talking to you."

"Shut up and let's go." I said, giving him my best desperate look. He sighed, following me/leading me to the infirmary. "So, what is this place?"

"Alexandria." He said, shrugging.

"Doesn't seem very secure." I said.

"You don't even know the half of it." He said, telling me what's been happening. Walkers have invaded, killing many of the people who were already here,  they had to lead a huge herd away from the town, Maggie was pregnant, Carl lost an eye (Yet he still looked badass), they were now mates with another colony called 'The Hilltop,' they killed a bunch of saviors, Morgan was here, and now a guy named Negan was after them with his band of survivors.

"Have you seen  this Negan guy?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"No. Every time we find someone who is in his group, they say they're Negan. But, they can't all be Negan, can they?" I shrugged.

"Who knows." Carl nodded, not looking at me.

"We need to get Maggie back from Hilltop." He said, sighing. "She was having problems with the pregnancy."

"So?"

"Dad wants everyone from our group to go get her."

"Why?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"He's afraid there will be a fight or something. So much has happened. But we're gonna make it."


	11. Chapter 11

Opal's POV

I huffed, crossing my arms. This had been a complete waste of time. Everything had gone down without a hitch. Maggie was fine, like I knew she would be. Drama queen.

I kept twitching. I had been twitching quite a bit lately, like I was nervous or restless. But I just growled and ignored it. Even when Asher sat next to me.

"Are you growling at me?" Asher said, putting his arm around me.

"Yes, asshole. Now let go." I said, shifting away from him.

"Opal, come on. You can't act like this." He said, moving closer. "You were just frustrated."

"No, I just hate you." I said, smiling. "You and your tiny dick."

"Okay, now that is just mean." He said, narrowing his eyes. "You know as well as I do that it isn't small." I rolled my eyes, getting up to move away just as Rick slammed on the breaks of the RV. I was thrown forward, hitting the windshield, but not going through it. I groaned, getting up from the dashboard.

"Opal, Jesus Christ." Rick said, shaking his head.

"Give me some warning, asswipe." I growled, rolling my joints. "What did you do that for?"

"Survivors." He said, shaking his head. A knock came on the RV door.

"Let's go Rick. You're surrounded." Came a voice. No one moved, then a shot sounded, and everyone hit the deck.

"Get the fuck out here!" The voice shouted. Everyone got up slowly, filing out. We were all grabbed, dragged away from our RV to a new one. It was just sitting there, with 20 people standing around like dumbasses. We were all shoved to our knees in front of it, our hands tied behind our backs.

"Is this anyway to throw a party?" I asked, smiling, my eye twitching.

"Shut up, bitch!" The man said. "He's coming." The RV door opened suddenly, a man in a leather jacket stepping out, a baseball bat wrapped in barbwire in his gloved hand over his shoulder, and his black hair slicked back.

"Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close." He said, smiling at us.

"Actually, I feel great." I said. Eye twitch. He looks right at me, smiling.

"You the leader?" He asked, walking up to stand in front of me. "Boy, I hope not. But you do have the eyes of a killer."

"No, sir, she's new." The man said. "This is the leader." He said, pointing to Rick.

"That's better. Rick, right? I'm Negan." He said. "The real Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes. Yes, you are. You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order." This man sure loved to talk. "And the new world order is this, and it's really very simple. So, even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes. Pay attention. Give me your shit or I will kill you. Today was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That's your job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want. And what I want is half your shit. And if that's too much, you can make, find, or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So, if someone knocks on your door" He laughs," you let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us and we will knock it down. You understand? What, no answer? You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can't do that if you're dead, now, can you? I'm not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna pay. So, now I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you. This-- this is Lucille, and she is awesome." He shows Rick his bat. I smile, liking the looks of that bat. She could really hurt a bitch. He begins walking around, up and down our line. "And one of you is going to get the honor of meeting her personally."

"We can work this out." Rick said, shaking a little. Negan ignores him, stopping in front of Maggie.

"You, sweetheart, look awful." He said, smiling. I looked at her closer, noticing her sickly glow. I hadn't realized how sick she really was. Yet, I still didn't feel anything towards her. "I should just put you out of your misery now."

"No!" Glenn cried, jumping up. Negan kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Sit the fuck down!" Negan cried. "Sit his ass down!" Glenn was pulled back, groaning in pain. "Do not do that again! I will shut that shit down!" He said. "I know this is emotional for you all, so I'll let that one slide." He looked around at all of us again, chuckling. "But I still have to avenge my fallen men." He made a move towards me, stooping down, sitting on his heels. "Who do you think I should kill? You're new, so you must not like somebody."

"I'm actually not new, Negan." I said, smiling big. "They abandoned me and my friend because they were scared of me." Negan looked over at Rick, tsking.

"You, afraid of a child?"

"I'm eighteen." I said, annoyance rising.

"She likes to play with her kills." Rick said, glaring at me. I smiled at him, licking my lips.

"So you left her?" Negan said, laughing. "You left a fellow killer out there?"

"We thought it best." Michonne butted in. Faine and I glared at her. I growled, turning to Negan. I leaned forward, so my mouth was against his ear.

"I do have a suggestion." I whispered. "But I would appreciate it if you didn't tell them I told you to." Negan nodded. "I would suggest the pregnant one, or the black woman."

"I don't hurt women." He said in my ear.

"Then you won't get it through to our group you that mean business." I whispered. "I want revenge just as much as you do. You think I wanted to be left behind? I had been out for over a month. A coma, maybe. And they left me and the red head behind because they were scared of me. The pregnant one, she is a bitch, and has come at me. She can be dangerous. And the black woman, she's a samurai, and from the looks of it, Rick's mistress. But that's just who I would kill. It's up to you, sweetie." I the pulled back, forcing a somber look to my face.

Negan got up and started walking up and down the rows, making everyone nervous.

"This little lady just asked me to spare all of you." Negan said. "Even though you all left her to die." Maggie scoffed, earning her a look from Glenn. Maggie rolled her eyes at him, looking back at Negan.

"Sorry, what is so funny?" Negan asked, smiling.

"Opal? Asking you for forgiveness?" Maggie said, looking over at me. "Maybe when pigs fly."

"What do you think she told me?" Negan said, stepping towards her. Maggie glared, shaking her head.

"I bet you she told you to kill me. She hates me more then anything."

"Wrong." Negan said, pacing again. "She asked for me to let you all live. But, someone needs to be punished. And I just can't seem to figure out who." He continued to walk, then suddenly, Lucille was in my face. "Maybe I should just kill you." Faine shifted beside me, but she didn't move. Consequences would be made if she did.

"Faine, don't move." I said, looking up the bat into Negan's eyes. I smiled up at him. My eye twitched. "I ain't afraid to die."

"Opal, I don't care what you're afraid of." Faine hissed. "You shouldn't want to die."

"I don't." I said, turning to her. My eye twitched again. "You think I want to die for Rick's dumbassness? No, I don't. But if I die, I die. Simple." I turned back to Negan, smiling bigger. "But I do hope when I do die, I can have a fighting chance."

"No body fucking move." Negan said, ignoring me and looking around. "If anyone moves, then I will kill another. And another. Until every single one of you is either dead, or you finally understand." Negan put the bat to the side of my skull, smiling at me. He put it over his shoulder, ready to swing. "Batter up." He said as he swung.


	12. Chapter 12

The bat completely missed me, instead hitting Michonne square in the jaw. She fell to her side, crying out. Everyone began screaming as Negan started beating in her skull. She had long since stopped moving when Rick got up and slammed his body into Negan. I raised my eyebrows at this act of stupidity. The survivors came and pulled Rick back, and Negan began yelling at Rick. Something about how he was going to have to pay.

Then he beat in Tyreese's head.

Sasha began screaming, but I didn't hear anything. I was in my own world.

Rick was taken away, and we were all set to wait with the corpses of Michonne and Tyreese. I turned to Faine.

"Did you tell him to kill her?" Faine asked, breathing hard. "Is that why you weren't scared?"

"Faine, you know I'm not scared to die." I said, keeping my face neutral. "Bugs and needles, yeah, but I'm not afraid to die."

"Did you tell him to kill her?" Faine hissed. I shook my head, not feeling bad about my lie. She said nothing, not looking at me. I looked away from her, getting absorbed in my own thoughts.

They finally came back, Negan and Rick. Rick was shaking, and Carl's hand was almost cut off, but no blood was shed. Honestly I only half listened until I was pulled to my feet.

"Get your motherfucking hands off me." I hissed, moving away. "The fuck are you doing?"

"You," Negan said, grabbing my face. "You are coming with me." I sneer at him, but allowed myself to be herded away. "That's a good girl."

"Leave her alone!" Asher cried, getting up only to be kicked back down. I scoffed, turning back to Faine. She was looking at me with a terrified look on her face.

"Faine, don't worry." I said, smiling. "I'm tough, remember? I fell from a building."

"Opal-"

"Let's go!" A man shoved me in, and I turned feral. I bit his arm, drawing blood. He screamed and pulled his arm away. I gave everyone around me my best innocent look. Negan looked from the mans arm to me, shaking his head, a smile on his face.

"Oh, you little bitch." He said, pushing the man away.

"Don't punish me too hard now daddy." I joked, smiling a malicious smile. He smiled back, just as venomous.

But instead of closing the doors, he grabbed me and pulled me out, throwing me to the ground.

"Oh, don't want me anymore?" I said getting to my knees.

"I think it would be best if you stay here." He said, motioning to Daryl. "I think I'd rather take the real muscle."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled, but one of his men kicked me to the ground, and Daryl was loaded into the truck. They drove away before I could even get back up to my knees. Rick went around, helping everyone take off their binds.

Except me.

Asher came over to help me, but everyone steered clear of me.

"Opal, did you tell him to-"

"No!" I yelled, turning on him. "I didn't."

"Well, it's pretty funny that you were whispering in his ear, and then threatened to kill you, and you weren't even scared." Asher said, looking right in my eyes.

"I didn't." I said, twitching my eye. Asher looked closer, narrowing his eyes.

"How long have you had that eye twitch?" He asked.

"I don't know. Since I got to Alexandria." I said, shrugging. He looked even closer, irritating me. Then he shook his head, backing away.

"Let's go."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every hurried to their own houses, ignoring me completely. I didn't care. Let them be assholes.

I wondered the colony, looking around for an empty house. The majority of them were being used, but I found one that could be 'home.' I walked in, almost blinded by the whiteness of it all. It was like Jesus had come down and touched everything.

I went upstairs, settling down in a bed. I sighed, taking off my shoes and snuggling in. I was tired, so I was going to bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

The next morning, the survivors came. Opal was no where to be seen, and Rick was acting like a beaten puppy. He let Negan take half of everything we owned, and it was torture watching. I felt, deep in my bones, that this was just going to keep happening until we were starving or eaten alive.

I stiffened up as Negan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it." He said, smiling at me. "Seeing your leader being demasculated."

"Rick is my boyfriend." I said, narrowing my eyes. "You can never make him less of a man in my eyes." He stared at me, looking me up and down.

"Where's your friend?" He asked, twirling his bat. "She was a better conversationalist then you."

"I'm not her keeper." I said dryly. "I haven't seen her since last night." Negan nodded, still smiling. He squeezed my shoulder, walking away to converse with Rick. I glared after him, wishing I could put a knife through his eyes, but I couldn't. I had to let there be peace, or we would all die.

They left shortly after that, taking all our bullets and ammo, half our food and most of our beds. But they only got to about half the colony. I sighed, not liking his new set up.

"What did I miss?" Opal asked, coming up from behind me, yawning.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Sleeping." She said, twitching her eye. But it was only her left eye. I had never seen her tick like that. "What did I miss?"

"Negan was here." I said, crossing my arms. "Put everyone on edge as he took almost everything."

"Shit that sucks." She said, stretching harder. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, this sucks." I said. "I almost wish we hadn't come here."

"Yeah, well, we did." She said, walking away. I blew out my cheeks, annoyed with her whatever facade. I turned away, walking into the house I now shared with Rick. I was starving. I began checking the fridge, the cupboards, the drawers, everything.

But I couldn't find anything.

I sighed, putting my face in my hands. This seriously sucked.


	13. Chapter 13

Opal's POV

"Hey, do you know where Rick lives?" I asked Gabriel. He jumped, not expecting me.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, his eyes wide. I rolled my eyes.

"As much as I would love to be, I am not Satan's mistress." I said, curling my lip like a feral animal. "Now, are you going to tell me where Rick lives?" He narrowed his eyes at me, shaking his head at me.

"You should leave Rick alone." He said. "Isn't it obvious he doesn't particularly like you?"

"We used to be tight." I said, huffing. "And I'm not looking for him, I'm looking for Faine. Now, tell me where the fuck he lives." He shook his head, pointing behind him.

"Three houses down, Mistress." He said, his face now neutral.

"Thanks, father." I said, turning away. I left the church, hurrying over to Rick's place. I walked in, not knocking, hoping Faine wouldn't be banging him on the table.

"Faine!" I called, looking around. "Faine, where are you?"

"I'm in here." I heard. I hurried into the kitchen to see a disheveled Faine sitting on the kitchen floor. I sat down next to her, saying nothing. "We have no food."

"So we go get more." I said, putting my arm around her.

"Where?" She demanded. "Glenn said that everyone nearby is picked clean." I stood up, stretching.

"No everywhere, actually." I said, taking her hand and pulling her up. I pulled her behind me to where the woman who was the doctor was. I had been talking to her earlier that day.

"Hey Denise!" I called, bouncing in. "Tell Fail about that place we were talking about earlier." Tara's girlfriend turned, giving me a weary look. To Faine, she softened up, smiling.

"I was telling Opal here about this mall I passed on my way to Alexandria. There was a strip mall that I wasn't to go to, but I think beyond that, around here," She circled with her finger on a map she had left open earlier, "Should be a real mall. But I almost guarantee it's overrun."

"Perfect, right?" I asked, smiling at Faine. She nodded slowly, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Where's Rick?" She asked Denise. I frowned, irritated.

"Can't it just be me and you?" I asked, huffing. "Like it was before we started this whole trip." Faine looked at me, confused.

"But it's not just me and you anymore." She said. "It's me and you and Rick. And Asher, if you two are even still together."

"I think once you tell someone they have a small dick, there is no was you're getting back together." I said, shrugging. "Besides, I'm a wildcat, and he's a cage. I can't be caged Faine. I need to be able to run, and he's always trying to keep me close to him and not let me be free."

"Either way, Opal, I think it would be better if we had backup." She said, picking up the map. "Denise say's it could be overrun with walkers."

"So? We fought through a horde in Atlanta! We can do anything!"

"And we were lucky to make it out with our lives!" Faine cried, throwing the map down. "We have people who depend on us! We need to be more careful!"

"What ever happened to being 'those two crazy friends?'" I asked, shaking my head. "We used to be reckless. We used to be crazy and fun! But now it's just me. The crazy dangerous one."

"Opal, we're still friends." She said, putting her hand out to me, but I took a step back, shaking my head.

"But it's not fun anymore." I felt miserable as I turned away. "Whatever. I'll wait at the gate. Bring whoever you want." I walked away, feeling tears burn in my eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

"Have you told anyone?" Denise asked, looking at me. I put my hand to my stomach, wincing.

"No."

"Not even Opal?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "From what the Doctor said, I'm about a month in. And that's almost longer then Opal's pregnancy. She wouldn't understand."

"But she's your best friend." She said, going through the meds on the shelves.

"Yeah, but Opal has been acting different." I said, shaking my head. "Ever since she ran off and told Asher she had a small penis, she hasn't been the same. Something happened to her with those people from Terminus, but I can't put my finger on it."

"You should be there for her." Denise said, writing on her clip board. "Asher and Carl used to talk about you two. They said you always had each other's back. But from where I stand, I'm witnessing two completely different people from what I've been told." I thought about that and realized that Denise was right. Opal had been there during my aura's and my depression and mental problems I had and have again. I was supposed to do the same. We were in this together. She was my best friend, and I was failing her.

"You're right." I said, turning away. "Being a little reckless won't hurt the baby, will it?"

"It might." She said. "But try not to be too reckless, okay? You don't want to hurt the baby." I nodded, rushing out. I wouldn't bring Rick. Opal needs just me for right now.

And I had to let her have me to herself for now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

She came alone. I had never felt so happy. She was coming with me. Just me and her, just like it was in Cynthiana. She put her arm around me, steering me over to a car.

"You drive or I drive?" She asked. I smiled, my eye twitching slightly.

"I'll drive." I said, sliding into the front seat. She got into the passenger seat as I started the car. I pulled revved the engine, feeling exhilarated.

"What are you waiting for?" Faine asked, unfolding the map, a challenging smile on her face. I smiled back evilly. I slammed on the gas pedal, lurching forward, Faine telling me which way to go.


	14. Chapter 14

"This mall looks like a dump." I said, wrinkling my noes.

"At least it doesn't look overrun." Faine said, following me to the front doors. I nodded, agreeing. I slammed my boot against the door a few times, waiting to see if any walker's were going to come and see what the noise was.

A few did show up. Like 10, but we took care of them quickly, her letting them out carefully, and I killing them quickly. I smiled as the pile of bodies grew, but frowned when they stopped coming.

"Shall we?" Faine asked. I nodded reluctantly, following her into the mall. It was huge inside, having everything I could imagine.

"What shall we do first, m'lady?" I asked, bowing. She giggled, looking around.

"Well, we should see if any food was left behind in the food court." She said, veering off towards the food court. I followed, listening for any signs of life. She came to a Pizza Hut one, which was closed up tight. She tugged hard, trying to open it up. "It won't budge!"

"Well yeah. They lock the food up tighter then a virgins pussy." I said, giggling. She frowned, motioning for me to help her. I sighed, taking the other side and pulling up. We struggled, trying to pull up, but finally, it gave way. We cheered quickly, hopping the counter. One by one, we gathered a bunch of canned and boxed up food from each little food stall. We made several trips to the car, stuffing everything in the back seat.

"We should check out the shops." I said, motioning that we should go back in.

"Are you crazy?" She asked. "Someone could come by and steal all our food!"

"But, the other stores!"

"Opa, I know you want to check out the other stores, but it's too dangerous." She said, shaking her head. "We need to bring this food back. We need it after what Negan took." I frowned, huffing.

"Faine, you need to have a little fun." I said, pointing to the mall. "Come on." Faine climbed into the drivers seat, pointing to the passengers seat.

"Get your motherfucking ass in this car, Opal!" She said. I crossed my arms, shaking my head. She huffed, closing her door and turning the car on.

"Come back after you drop it off!" I said, smiling. She shook her head.

"I won't come back." She said, driving away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She did come back.

It took a few hours, but luckily we had left that morning. It was afternoon, well pasted lunch time when she pulled back in.

"I knew you'd be back." I said, smiling. She rolled her eyes, huffing.

"I only came back because Denise said I should." She said, crossing her arms. "And that there was a sweet ass cosplay shop here." I laughed, grabbing her elbow and dragging her back into the mall with me.

"We'll have to look around, because I haven't been back in." I said, smiling wider.

"You'd think you would have explored while you waited." She said, giggling.

"No way. I wanted to look at all this stuff with you." I said, shaking my head. "You can't just go to the mall alone. What do I look like, a loner?"

"Yup." She said, twirling around. "And we have this whole mall to our own loner selves." I nodded, pulling her down the aisle. The entire section was American Eagle and Abercrombie and other preppy stuff, which neither of us were into. But eventually, we came up to a HotTopic, which was our little slice of heaven.

"All this stuff was just left behind." I said, looking at the shirts.

"Too bad I can't afford any of it." Faine said, picking up a Three Days Grace shirt. I took the shirt from her, pulling off the tag, and handing it back to her.

"It's the end of the world, Faine." I said, rolling my eyes. "And we have our own houses now. Do you know what that means?" Faine looked at me with wide eyes.

"This can be all ours!" She said, jumping up and down in excitement. "We can take anything we want!"

"Exactly." I said, smiling evilly. "Let's get started." We grabbed armfuls upon armfuls of merch and pants and dresses, make up and accessories neither of us could have ever had afforded before the apocalypse. But it was the end of the world, and we were loading up the car with everything we could find.

"This is fucking great." Faine said, jumping up and down. "I thought I would never be able to go clothes shopping again! Or were cosplay! Or wear nice stuff!" I laughed, heading back inside with Faine close behind me.

"It is pretty awesome." I agreed.

"So, why are we coming back in? We just cleaned out everything clothing store that was even halfway decent."

"There's one more store that looked pretty interesting at the end." I said, pointing. She rolled her eyes, but followed me anyways.

At the end of the store was a store, but the name of it had fallen down, so it was nameless. We walked in, and our eyes bulged out again.

"Opa, is that what I think it is?" She asked, pointing. I nodded, snatching it up.

"Faine, it's a tattoo gun!" I said, jumping up and down. She looked around, registering the other displays.

"Opal, this is a piercing and tattoo parlor." She picked up some hollow needles, showing me. I smiled, looking at all the ink bottles and piercing jewelry.

"I think we need to confiscate this for further evaluation." I said, grabbing the ink.

"I agree." She said, her face mock solemn. It took several more trips, but we cleared it out, grinning at our haul as we sped back to Alexandria.


	15. Chapter 15

"Did you guys seriously go to a mall to dick around during the apocalypse?" Asher asked, scolding us. I rolled my eyes, pulling out my share of the clothes from the car. We had left everything in the car until morning, which was good. Rick had left to go on a run with some guy named Aaron, and he would have been even less pleased with us then Asher was right now.

"Faine, do you hear something?" I asked, walking up the steps to the house I had picked out.

"I don't believe I do." Faine answered, helping me bring in my stuff.

"You two are impossible!" Asher said, throwing up his hands in disbelief. "You guys are both almost 18-"

"I am 18." I said, shrugging.

"I turn 18 next week." Faine said, sticking her tongue out. Asher huffed, shaking his head.

"Either way. You two should be more responsible."

"Why?" Faine asked as we emerged from the house. We were piling everything in the living room. "This was fun. And we have enough clothing to last us a year now."

"That is not true." Asher said. "Maybe a few months."

"Why are you being such an ass?" I asked, huffing.

"Because I'm worried about you." Asher said, taking my face in his hands.

"Stop it, cage." Faine said, grabbing my elbow and pulling me away to help her bring in the last load. "Leave the cat alone."

"Cage?" He asked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means back off." I said, smiling fake politely. "Asher, you can be worried about me all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that it's over. I need someone to match my crazy, not cage it."

"I can be crazy." He said, crossing his arms.

"Crazy people don't pay attention to rules." Faine said, throwing my stuff into the house. "And that is all you do."

"Oh come on." Asher scoffed. I closed my door, taking Faine's elbow and pulling her away, leaving Asher to glare after us.

"I'm starving." I said. "We missed dinner last night. Let's go get some late breakfast from Denise." Faine nodded, her stomach growling loudly. I laughed, taking off running. Faine followed me closely, huffing and puffing like she had never run before.

"Deniiiiiise!" I called in a sing-song voice. "We're hungry!" Denise looked up at me, rolling her eyes.

"Do I look like the person to see about food?" She said, looking back down at her medical book.

"The food lady doesn't like me." I said, shrugging. "Will you come with us to get food?" Denise sighed, looking from me to Faine before nodding. We followed her to the woman who rationed out food. As they talked, I saw Merle motioning to me. I walked out, smiling at him.

"What's up, Sexy?" I said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Don't you start, suga." He said, laughing. "Find someone else to flirt with."

"Oh come on." I swatted him playfully. "I can flirt with whoever I want."

"Yeah, but me and Asher are going out on a run tomorrow, and I do NOT need him being an asshole the whole time." He said, shaking his head. "I wanted to ask you if you had picked up any medication on your run yesterday."

"Only food." I said, shrugging apologetically. "It was a mall, not a pharmacy." Merle frowned, nodding. He turned away, so I walked back into the garage, looking around.

To see Faine about to eat a banana.

I lurched forward, tackling her to the ground, wrestling the banana out of her hands.

"FAINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I cried, tossing the banana to Denise, who just barely caught it.

"LET ME HAVE IT!" Faine cried, reaching up to get the banana from Denise. Denise, being a dumbass, bet down to give it to her.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!" I demanded, tackling her to the ground, taking the banana and throwing it. "SHE'S ALLERGIC TO BANANA'S!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!" Denise cried, struggling to get up.

"I JUST WANTED A BANANA!" Faine cried, scurrying around to find it, but couldn't find it. "GODDAMNIT OPAL I JUST WANTED A BANANA!"

"YOU ARE ALLERGIC!" I yelled, getting off of Denise. "YOU CAN'T EAT BANANA'S!"

"JUST A LITTLE BITE?" she asked, making her eyes big.

"NOOOO!" I said, checking around to make sure the banana was really gone. It was, and I smiled. "How about we get a tattoo instead?"

"But banana." She said, holding out her arm to Denise, who was breathing heavily on the floor. I grabbed her arm, dragging her out. Eventually, she let me drag her along after me. I had left the tattoo gun in the car, so we would have to go to my house to get the stuff out of it.

"Why is Asher waving out tattoo gun at us?" Faine asked, her eyes wide. I shrugged, speeding up.

"Asher, but our shit down, right now." I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Where did you find this?" He asked, looking it over.

"At the mall." Faine said, also glaring. "We were about to tattoo each other."

"You two have no experience." Asher scoffed, shaking his head.

"Oh, right, and you do?" I said, rolling my eyes. When my eyes were back on him, I saw he was glaring at me.

"Yeah, I do. It was one of my summer jobs." He said. "Some guy taught me." I squinted, trying to remember when he had had a summer job at a tattoo shop, but couldn't remember. I shrugged, grinning.

"So, wanna brand us for funsies?" He shook his head.

"No way." He said, turning away from us. "It can easily get infected in this kind of environment. You could die from a tattoo."

"Oh, come on Asher." Faine said, running up and wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're the only one who can do it. And we really want one."

"Sucks." He said, not budging.

"Oh come on." I said. "What do you want, in exchange for a tattoo?"

"For you to stop being a bitch." He said, shaking his head. "But I don't see that happening anytime."

"Well, how about just a blow job?" I said, rolling my eyes. "I can't stop being a bitch, but I can give a damn good BJ."

"Fuck yourself Opal." Asher said. "You know, you're the one who has cursed our relationship."

"Yeah, well, guess that explains why you don't love me anymore."

"I never said that."

"You practically did at the church."

"I wasn't the one who walked out!"

"Okay, how about this!" Faine said, spinning Asher around and taking a hold of his dick. Asher cried out, going ridged. "Either give us a tattoo, or I rip off your balls."


	16. Chapter 16

Asher was setting up his tattoo gun to do the outline of the design Faine had drawn out, grumbling to himself. We were now in Rick's house, Carl and Denise with us. Carl was excited to watch as we got out tattoo's, but Denise was not a fan of the idea.

"Faine, are you sure you want to do this?" Denise asked. "What will Rick think?" Asher stopped in his prepping, an outline already shining blue on Faine's right wrist.

"Oh my god, RICK!" Asher cried, picking up a wet paper towel. "I gotta get that outline off your skin."

"What?!" Faine cried, pulling her arm away from Asher. "NO! I wanted this! Fuck Rick!"

"Rick will kill me if he finds out I fucked up your skin!" Asher said, trying to get a hold of Faine's wrist. "I am not going to get my ass kicked just because you wanted to maim yourself."

"I'll take the fall, just do it!" Faine said, taking the paper towel and throwing it. "Give me the tattoo!"

"No!" Asher said, getting up. "Rick is going to kill me!"

"It's my ass on the line!" Faine said, thrusting her wrist in Asher's face. "Do it!" Asher licked her wrist, trying to get the outline off her wrist. "Gross!"

"Get it off your wrist!" Asher cried.

"I want this!"

"She's pregnant." Denise said, her voice monotone.

"Denise!" Faine yelled. "I told you that in confidence!"

"You're pregnant!?" The rest of us cried, me in more shock then the rest. Faine was pregnant? And she didn't tell me?

"I am definitely not doing it now!" Asher said, putting his hands up.

"I WILL RIP OFF YOUR DICK IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THIS TATTOO!" Faine screamed, grabbing his balls again. He sat down slowly, his eyes watering.

"Won't it hurt the baby?" He winced out, picking up the gun.

"Maybe." Faine said. "But this is what I want!"

"Not maybe!" Denise said, her eyes widening. "It will definitely hurt the baby!"

"I. Am. Going. To. Do. This." Faine said, turning slowly to Denise. "And you will let me, or I will rip off your clit."

"That's not even possible." Denise said, but she crossed her legs where she stood anyways. No one else said anything after that, terrified that Faine was going to kill someone in her hormonal rage. Asher gave us all a pleading look, then started the gun and began branding Faine with a fairy tail symbol. It was from an anime she had liked before the world had practically ended.

It went by quickly. She didn't even wince when it was finished. She showed it to me proudly, and I smiled. It was red, fading into blue. It suited her. And it looked fantastic on her wrist.

"Alright Opal, let's go." Asher said, sighing. "The deal was you both get one, or I get my balls removed." I smiled, sitting down and rolling up my sleeve. He put the outline on my right upper arm, centering it. I looked down, smiling.

"Let's do this." I said. Asher turned on the gun, and began the process.

At first, it was okay.

Then suddenly-

"Ow ow ow ow oh my fucking god, ow." I said, trying to keep my voice level. "Holy fucking shit, ow ow ow OW OW OW SOMEONE TALK TO ME!" 

"Opal, you good?" Faine asked, coming into view.

"OW, it literally feels like he's electrocuting me with the needle!" I said, wincing.

"Really?"

"Well, certain parts. But it hurts." I winced, struggling not to move.

"Oh, Opal, suck it up." Faine said, smiling. "It'll be over soon."

"Fuck my ass, oh my god." I said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, how could you ask her to do that, but not me?" Asher joked. I glared at him, my eye twitching.

"Because she's my best friend, and we broke up." I said, stick my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, well, I still love you." He said, not stopping. "That will never change."

"Asher." I started, not exactly sure what I was going to say.

"Please, don't say anything." He said, shaking his head. "Just always know I'll be here if you need me." I nod, knowing I wouldn't be going to see him for anything.

He knew it too.

My tattoo took about a half an hour, but it was worth it. It was a heart note with a blue rose in it. And it looked perfect. I smiled, hugging Asher despite myself.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. He nodded, looking away. He started cleaning up, not looking at me or Faine as we oohed and aahed over our tattoos.

"Best couple of days ever." Faine said, grinning. I nodded, wiping the blood from my arm. "When do you think Rick is coming back?"

"He should be back tonight." Denise said from where she stood.

"Perfect!" Faine yelled, waving to me as she took off running. "I'll see you later!" I waved back, frowning. The girl time was suddenly over.


	17. Chapter 17

It took awhile before I went to seek Faine back out. I went back to my house, sat around reading a book I had gotten from the book shops that were in the mall. We actually had to go back for the ones we hadn't had the room for. But eventually, I was feeling restless, and I left for Ricks house to seek out my best friend.

"Faine!" I called, looking around when I got there. "Faine, where are you?"

"Help!" I ran into the kitchen, following her voice.

What I found was not what I was expecting.

"Faine, what the fuck are you doing?" I said, looking up at Faine, who was on top of the fridge. She was wearing a black frilly dress with cat ears and a tail, complete with a bell collar that jingled when she moved.

"Rick has been so distant since the shit hit the fan." She said, pouting. "So I dressed up as a cat. I wanted to surprise him, but he still isn't back and I'm stuck. I got up here and I accidentally kicked away the stepping stool! Help!"

"Faine, Oh my God." I shook my head, laughing.

"It's not funny!" She cried, sitting on her hands and knees. "I'm stuck!"

"Hang on, let me get something to drink before I get everyone." I laughed, going over to the fridge. I went to open it, but Faine slashed at me.

"Nu! I am the alpha! Mein fridge!" She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Boi!" I said, throwing my hands up. "Let me in the damn fridge!" I went to open it again, but her claws nicked my hand.

"ALLLLPPPHHHHAAA!" She cried, smiling.

"RIIIIIIIIIIICK!" I cried, trying to get passed her claws of fury as I waited for Rick, forgetting he was on a run. Instead, Carl came in, looking between us.

"What the-"

"Your new mommy is on the fridge and wont let me in!" I cried, showing him what I meant. Carl looked up at Faine, who was giving him an evil look, smiling.

"Alpha." She whispered.

"Wouldn't you be the Beta?" He asked, walking over with a chair. "Since, you know, you're a girl."

"Yeah Faine." I said, grabbing my rack. "Boobs. No dick."

"I'm not getting down until your father gets here!" she yelled, huffing. Carl set down the stool, giving her a look, before grabbing my arm.

"Opal, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. I was surprised, considering everyone had been avoiding talking to me. I nodded, looking up at Faine who was giving me a look of surprise. I followed Carl to his room, shaking my head.

"Look kid, you're great, but I'm a little old for you."

"No, that's not what I want to talk about." He said, his eyes wide. "Although, I wouldn't mind that. But no, listen. I want to kill Negan."

"He's a lion, Carl. You're a sheep." I said, raising my eyebrows at him. "How do you expect to kill a lion?"

"With your help." He said. "You're not scared of him, or anything for that matter, and I knew you would be the only one to help me."

"Well, Yeah, I mean, I'll help." I said, smiling. "You need at least one of the crazy duo to."

"So, here's the plan-"

"Don't plan, just do!" I said, grabbing his arm and leading him outside, waving to a still stuck Faine, who was pouting at the fact I wouldn't entertain her while waiting for Rick. "We just need to figure out how to get there."

"Their trucks go there, right?" Carl said.

"Perfect!" I said. "I heard Rick talking about how the Hilltop has a deal with them to! Quick, to the Hilltop!"

"Do you know how long it'll take us on foot?" He said, struggling to keep up with me.

"Not long, if we hurry!" I said, taking off running.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suddenly, I have a bad idea about this." Carl said front beside me. The truck hit a bump, and we struggled to stay standing.

"Could be worse." I said, smiling. My eye twitched, and I chuckled. "They could have found us already."

"True." He said, cocking his gun. "You think he'll be there?"

"I think we're about to find out." I said as the truck slowed down. I slipped my knives out of my boots, twirling them. We stayed silent as the men got out of the front, coming around back.

"What did you get for me today?" Carl's eyes widened as he mouthed 'Negan.' I nodded, recognizing his voice. I lowered myself to my heels, squatting where I stood. Carl followed my example as the men began describing what they had collected. A box was removed, and as if in sync, we both lunged out, Carl shooting, killing a man as I took out a mans eye, feeling blood lust. I wanted them all to bleed. Not because they were awful, but because I wanted to them all to bleed.

We were both quickly detained.

"Thought you said we wouldn't need a plan." Carl grunted.

"Never said I was smart." I said, smiling. Negan stepped in front of us, looking over the gun Carl had brought.

"You picked this out cause it looked cool, right?" He looked at Carl, right in the eye. "You totally did." He looked from Carl to me, shaking his head. "I'm not gonna lie, you scared the shit outta me." He flicked his fingers at his men, and they followed Negan into his complex. "Let me show you around." Carl and I were forced to follow.

"Opal, walkers." Carl said, looking around. I gave him a glare, knowing full well there were walkers chained up. There was a whole section of walkers. It was almost unnerving. "And Daryl." I looked around, quickly finding Daryl in the mist of everyone. I waved, but was smacked for it. I glared at the man, Dwight I think his name was, before giving him a quick cup check. He went down, moaning. I continued walking, smiling, as Negan led us into the belly of his community.


	18. Chapter 18

I mostly blanked out throughout the majority of the visit.

I found Negan interesting, but I didn't very much care for the fact that he was speaking about his group. He was cocky, and I was bored.

We met his wives, he mostly spoke to Carl, and he burned off some of some guys face withn an iron because he fucked one of his wives. But I was bored. He hardly said a word to me.

"Hey, let me bring you home." He said, putting his hand on Carl's shoulder, leading him to a car. I followed, still zoning out, until Dwight took me by the shoulders and held me fast.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I said, looking at him.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Negan said, smiling. "But you're going to stay here." I raised my eyebrows at him, giving him a face. "I let you go once, and you came back, killing one of my men. Not making that mistake again."

"I'm leaving." I said, walking to the car, only to be held back again. I turned on Dwight, tackling him to the ground, clawing at his face. I was pulled off as I cried out like a feral, kicking and struggling. They turned me to look at Negan, who was now right in front of me.

"You are just a little animal." He said, taking my face in his hand. "I have to say, that is a bit of a turn on."

"Don't you have enough wives?" I said, biting at him. He chuckled.

"Yeah, but none of them are a challenge." He said, walking away, back to the car. I was dragged away as Negan drove away. I was brought through the halls, thrown into a door. I hit the wall, but immediately turned to rush out, but the door was slammed in my face, and I was left in the dark.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

I was still stuck up on the fridge when Negan and Carl strolled into my house.

"Faine, you're still up in the fridge?" Carl asked, lowering his eyes. I nodded, looking at Negan.

"Hey, Negan-poo." I said, resting my head on my hand. "Mind helping a girl out?" He smiled at me, walking over and helping me down, surprisingly kind. It was strange, him being nice, after killing Michonne and Tyreese. "Carl, why did Negan just bring you home?"

"None of your business, Faine." He said, narrowing his eye.

"The kid and some girl came to my community, looking to kill me." Negan said, taking off his leather jacket.

"Some g-Opal?!" I gasped, my head spinning. "You and OPAL went to-where's Opal?"

"Don't worry about her." Negan said, patting my shoulder. "Now, let the kid show me around real quick, okay?"

"But-"

"Faine." Carl said, shaking his head. "Stop." But I didn't want to. I wanted this good-looking monster out of my house and back with his survivors. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

I removed my slip on ears as Negan led Carl away. I knew, once Rick got here, I wouldn't be getting any.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I was right. Rick was furious and nervous when he came and saw Negan's machete hilt deep in the original leader of Alexandria's son's stomach. He didn't bat an eye when Rosita shot him, and they led away Eugene.

He was pissed off, however, when he found out that Carl went with Opal to kill Negan. He started in on him when Negan drove off.

"Why would you let Opal drag you off to do something so stupid?!" Rick yelled. Carl was trying to tell his father that it wasn't her idea, but Rick was already neck deep in hatred for Opal, so he wouldn't let Carl defend her. I, however, didn't stick around to listen to the whole lecture. I went up to the watch tower to watch as Negan's men drove away. They had Opal at their base. But I had no idea where that was. Carl might, but he wouldn't tell me now that he knew I was pregnant. I sighed, putting my hand on my stomach as I looked out at the horizon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

"I thought Negan didn't condone torture." I said, laying calmly on the table Dwight had me on.

"To an extent, he doesn't." Dwight said, setting up his tools. "But you're a bit of a bitch, Gem." I twitched, the nickname hitting a chord. It reminded me of Martinez, and what I could of had.

"Don't call me that." I said, my eye twitching.

"I will call you whatever I want." Dwight said. "Have you ever seen Supernatural?"

"Go, god, I loved that show." I said, smiling. "Negan kind of looks like John Winchester."

"No relation." Dwight said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, remember when Sam is tortured?" I nodded. As I nodded, Dwight began carving into me. I began laughing, the pain not registering correctly. He pulled away, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Don't you get it?" I asked, my laughter dying down. "I'm already crazy. You can't break me. No matter what Negan tells you to do, you can't break me."

"I'm not acting upon anything Negan said." Dwight hissed. "And I can break you. You'll see."

"You can't break something that is already broken." I said. Dwight glared, carving into my harder.

And I laughed harder.


	19. Chapter 19

Negan came into my cell after my little torture session. I looked up at him, smiling.

"Hello Negan." I said, my eye twitching again. He grabbed my arm, pulling my out of my little cell to get a better look at me.

"Who the fuck did this?" He asked.

"It rhymes with Light, but starts with a Dw." I said, laughing. Negan held my arm fast, dragging me after him. I mostly let him drag me, my legs jello. We burst outside, and Negan made a beeline to Dwight. He pulled me in front of him so Dwight and his charge, Daryl, could have a good look at me. Daryl's eyes widened, but I just waved at him, noticing for the first time the blood that was encrusted on my hand.

"Care to explain?" Negan asked.

"Just wanted to get some information." Dwight said, lying through his teeth. "She could have had valuable info about another attack."

"I did not authorize you to do this." Negan said, taking Dwight by the throat. "She was to wait in her cell while I took care of the kid. That's it. She was not to be torn apart." I was starting to feel antsy. I felt a burst of energy inside of my soul. Suddenly, I wanted to tear into Dwight like a walker. I wanted to tear into him like he tore into me. Negan looked down at me, and my eye twitched. He smiled slowly, like he saw something there.

"Opal, right?" He asked. I nodded, my body twitching now. The urge was strong. I don't know what was wrong, but I wanted to hurt Dwight. I wanted to. I wanted to so bad. "Why don't you show Dwight how much you appreciate his treatment?"

"Like a girl could hurt me." Dwight said. "Why don't you give me a real punishment, if you're that mad." Negan looked at Dwight, smiling.

"Oh, this is a punishment." Negan said, snapping his fingers. A bunch of men came out with Eugene, who was shaking like a lead. "My man, Eugene. Tell my friend Dwight here what you told me on the way over here." Eugene was shaking like a leaf. I almost laughed at how much of a coward he looked right now.

"Spit it out, Gene." I said, my body twitching again.

"I never witnessed anything myself." Eugene said. "Except that Terminus guy..."

"What did she do to that guy?" Negan asked, his smile widening.

"The man...he...he came out of the woods, screaming. It was screaming 'get away from me' and 'she's after me.' And then she came out of the woods, covered in blood, screaming about cutting him into little pieces before killing him."

"How old was this man?" Negan asked, turning to Dwight, who didn't believe it.

"In his twenties or thirties." Eugene said. Negan let go of my arm, and I smiled, twitching.

"You know what else I've done, Dwighty?" I said, advancing. "I also fought through thousands of walkers in Atlanta with my best friend. I fought through that horde and lived." Dwight made a move, his fist going right to my face. I ducked, kicking him in the knee, breaking it. He howled in pain, going down. "I also took down a man twice my size because he beat his wife." I straddled his waist. "I've covered myself in walker guts to save myself." I took his knife that he had dropped in the fall and stabbed his shoulder. "And I love killing people who deserve it." I pulled out the knife, stabbing down again in the same place. He cried out as I pulled out and raised my knife over my head, laughing.

"Enough." Negan said, grabbing both my hands and pulling me away. "Bring her to my chamber." I was grabbed by someone else, and I turned and hissed in their face. It was a man, big and muscular. I punched him right in the gut. This man was twice my size, and I brought him down in one punch. I turned back to Negan, smiling as my eye twitched.

"Do you know what an old member of my group used to say about me and my friend?" I asked. "She used to say alone, we were tame and unstoppable. But together, we were terrifying."

"And now, why is that?" Negan asked, smiling.

"Because we were the most reckless, scariest duo anyone had ever seen." I said, my eye twitching. "We had no limits."

"Opal." Daryl said, stepping forward. Negan put his hand up, and Daryl obeyed like an old dog. I looked at Daryl, smiling.

"Daryl, you know better then anyone I'm broken." I said.

"It's not that you're broken." He said. "It's that you need limits." Negan laughed.

"Limits are for followers." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Not for a king." He looked down at me. "And his new main queen." He began steering me away, and I allowed this to happen. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." I said, my body twitching. Why was I twitching so much?

"You look younger then eighteen." He said, leading me up some stairs.

"I'm of legal age, as of the old world." I said.

"Well, Opal, I have a proposition for you." Negan said, still leading me away from Daryl. "We are two of the most terrifying people of the new world, right?"

"My group was so scared of me, they wanted to leave me behind in the church." I said, rage suddenly burning through me. "They wanted Faine to leave me behind."

"My point exactly." Negan said. "I've got your community, The Kingdom, and The Hilltop in the palm of my hand, and a bunch of wives to enjoy it with." I raised my eyebrows. "But how about I just enjoy it with one." I cocked my head to the side.

"Which wife are you going to choose?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I can't exactly choose one and let the rest go." He said, bringing me into the room he had me and Carl sit in with him. "That would look weak."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, not really caring.

"I want to marry one last time, and have her be my main wife. The others will just have the title of Negan's Wife."

"And who would that be?" Negan grabbed my shoulders, smiling.

"You."


	20. Chapter 20

Faine's POV

"Do you think he's hurting her?" I asked, pacing back and forth. It had been 3 weeks, and the saviors hadn't been back. And neither had Opal.

"Faine, sit down please." Rick said, taking a bite of his cereal. I glared at him, shaking my head.

"Rick, you know I can't sit down. Opal could be hurt."

"She won't be any less hurt with you pacing." Daryl said, taking a bite. He had escaped Negan's complex a few weeks ago, but had refused to talk about it. I had no idea if Opal was in there still. If he had seen her, talked to her, knew if she was okay. So I was reduced to pacing, worrying about my best friend.

"Yeah, Faine, sit down." Carl said, walking into the kitchen, a banana in his hand. I stopped, my eyes widening.

"Hey, Carl, where did you get that naner?" I asked.

"Denise has some." He said, taking another bite. I turned to Rick, turning my puppy dog eyes on.

"Rick, sweetie, will you get me a banana please?" He nodded, getting up.

"I have one more in the back room." He said, leaving quickly and returning with a banana in hand. I grinned, peeling it and holding the white insides of it. It burned my fingers a little bit, but it was hardly noticeable. I went to take a bite when suddenly-

"RICK NO SHE'S ALLERGIC!" I turned to see Denise, her eyes wide. Rick took the banana from me as Daryl came and grabbed me around the waist as I began struggling.

"LET ME AT IT!" I cried, reaching for the banana. "LET ME HAVE IT!"

"Is she really allergic to banana's?" Rick asked. Denise nodded.

"I almost fed her one when Opal tackled me."

"It was just a friendly hug." I said, waving off her comment.

"She took me to the group, screaming that you were allergic to them!"

"She was joking! Let me at it!"

"Faine." Rick said, giving me a look. "Are you really allergic?"

"Nooooooo."I said, smiling. "Can I have it now?"

"She's lying." Denise said, shaking her head. "Faine, don't you know you could hurt the baby by eating something you're allergic to?"

"You're pregnant?!" Rick asked, looking at me. Daryl's grip loosened at this, and I took my opportunity to rush at the banana.

Only to be detained again by Daryl.

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" I cried, crossing my arms. Rick ate the banana, right in front of me, and only when he had finished did Daryl let me go. I huffed, crossing my arms. "Jerks."

"They're here!" Enid, Carl's little lady friend, called, running into the kitchen. Everyone began bustling around, trying to compose themselves, and hide Daryl. If Negan found his here, we'd all be dead. As they did that, I bolted out the door, looking around for Negan. I had a plan, but I could only go through with it if Negan was here.

He was.

He came in, his bat over his shoulder, looking around.

"Oh, Negan-boo!" I called, running to him. He looked at me, curious, as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Hey, Negan, babe." I said, smiling. He smiled back, holding onto me to make sure I wouldn't fall."

"Faine, what the fuck?" I looked behind me, seeing Rick hurry over.

"Rick, baby, quiet." I said, putting my hand up to him. "The adult's are talking."

"Faine!" Rick yelled, almost upon us "Get off!"

"Rick, Rick, Rick. The adults are trying to negotiate here." I turned back to Negan, smiling. "Hey Negan."

"What is it you want, Faine?" He asked.

"Do you happen to have any, I don't know banana's on you?"

"Banana's are literally nonexistent,." Negan said, chuckling.

"She's allergic!" Rick said, grabbing my sides and pulling me off.

"Let the adults negotiate, Richard!" I yelled, flailing around to be let down.

"Faine, you're being ridiculous." Rick said.

"The adults were negotiating!" I said, struggling in Rick's grip.

"So let them negotiate." Rick said, putting me down. "Without you."

"If you arn't going to let me have any banana's, at least ask about Opal!"

"Faine, not now. Enough."

"You just don't care about Opal." I yelled, crossing my arms. "You don't care if she's hurt her or not. You don't care if she's even alive."

"Faine."

"I want Opal back!" I yelled, knowing I sounded like a child, but I didn't care. I wanted my person back. Everything felt weird without her.

"Faine."

"Negan, I don't care what you've done to her, just let me have my person back!" I said, glaring at him.

"Faine!"

"What!?" I yelled, turning slightly to see Opal standing not very far away from Negan. "Opa!"


	21. Chapter 21

I ran to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Opal, I was so worried! It's been three weeks! Where have you been?" Opal looked away, not making eye contact. "Opa?"

"I need to get my stuff, Faine." she said, moving around me.

"Get your stuff? You mean stay here, right?" I said, looking at Rick, who suddenly had a look of pure horror.

"No, doll face, she means get her stuff." Negan said, smiling. "My wife is moving in."

"Wife?" I said, looking at Opal. "Opal, you...you married him?" Opal looked at me, and I had to take a step back. Her aura, which had been nonexistent before, was now glowing scarlet, as big as a fire, enveloping even me.

"He's amazing, Faine!" she whispered, smiling. "He showed me the way! We can rule this new world! You can be by my side, with me by yours and his!"

"Opal, what are you talking about?" I asked, taking a step back. "You can't be serious! He's a psychopath! He killed Michonne. And Tyreese! And he'll kill more of us if given the chance."

"He's not that bad, Faine." she said, smiling. Her aura grew bigger, causing me to take another step back. "Join us! We can be the crazy duo again! Me and you, together. You can come with us, and be a Survivor with me."

"Opal, that's crazy." I said. "He's just using you."

"Come on, Gem." Negan said, coming over to us. "We'll pull the car over to your house and get your stuff." She nodded, looking up at him, her face giving away nothing. She began walking away, me following close behind. No way was I leaving her alone right now.

She walked up the steps to her house, turning slightly, as if to make sure I was still there behind her. Rick had followed us as well, the look of horror still on his face. She turned away, walking into her house.

"Opal!" a relieved voice came, and I winced as I recognized it as Asher's voice. I walked in to see Asher wrapping her up in a hug. I checked the auras. Asher's was a pale pink, signifying his true love for my friend.

But Opal's aura wasn't there anymore. I remembered the only other time her aura had disappeared, and that was when she went into shock after the explosion at the facility, where she had given up

"Asher, get off." Opal said, almost monotone. He pulled away, his hands on her shoulders. He looked around, noticing Negan for the first time.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded.

"I did nothing to the little gemstone." Negan said, smiling. "One of my crew took matters into his own hands, not asking me first. But don't worry, I let her take care of him." Opal turned and smiled at him.

"He doesn't cage me." I heard Opal whisper to Asher. "He let's me be free."

"I can let you be free, Opal." He whispered back, putting his forehead on her's. "What did they do to you?"

"They cut me open, like a lab experiment." she replied softly. "But it didn't hurt."

"Opal." He took her face in his hands, kissing her forehead softly. "Please come back to us."

"She's leaving, Ash." Negan said, his eyes blazing. "Now get your hands off my wife." Asher looked from Opal to Negan, confused. Opal pulled away, putting her hands up, smiling, but no joy showing on her face. I eyed her left hand, where I could see an Opal ring on her finger.

"I'm happy, Ashy." She said, moving around him. "I'm leaving the nest."

"You can't leave!" Asher said, his voice pleading. "Opal, you can't!" But Opal wasn't listening. He turned to me, his eye wide with fear. "You can't let them take her!"

"She's old enough to make her own decisions." Rick said, putting his arm around me protectively. "We have to let her go."

"But she's one of us!" Asher yelled. "She's one of the best."

"And she still chose me." Negan chuckled, helping Opal with her clothes. "Funny how that works."

"You did something to her!" Asher cried, advancing on Negan. "You did something! I don't know what, but you did!"

"All I did was offer her to be my wife." Negan said, his smile slipping. I flinched. His smile made him look creepy, but without it he looked dangerous. "And she chose me. Not you, me."

"She did chose me." Asher said, his eyes like daggers.

"Maybe then, but this is now. Now, she's my wife, and she's going to be my queen." Negan took Asher by the throat, squeezing. "And there is nothing you can do about it." He pushed Asher away, following Opal out as she grabbed the last of her clothes, ready to load them into the truck. I hurried out as Rick helped Asher back up.

"Opal!" I called. She looked down at me as she got into the truck with the psycho king. "Opal, please, don't do this. I can talk to Rick. We can forgive you! You can come back!"

"I will be back." She said. "I'll be back every week for a pick up. Negan said it would be okay, since we're friends. He even said you can join us, Fainey. You can join us and we can be friends. We can scare people and do whatever we want."

"Opal, I'm pregnant. And he's crazy." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "You don't know what you're doing, Opa. Your body is in some kind of shock right now, and you're doing these crazy things. You just need to come home."

"I am going home." She said, turning away from me. "Whenever you come to your senses, tell me. There will be a spot for you with the Survivors."

"Opal!" But Negan stepped on the gas, and they drove away. I stood there, tears running down my cheeks. She was leaving.

"They hardly took anything." Enid said, running up to me.

"Good." I jumped as Rick put his hand on my shoulder. "We just might live."

"You let her go!" I cried, moving away from him. "You let Opal go with them!"

"I can't exactly tell Negan no!" Rick said, narrowing his eyes.

"You've become such a coward, Richard Grimes!" I yelled, running into my friends house. I ran up to her room, finding Asher there. He looked up at me from the bed, his eyes red.

"She's gone." He said from where he laid. I nodded, crawling in next to him. "I wanted to be closer to her." I nodded. We both lost something today.

"She'll come back." I said, swallowing. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I drove her away." He said, crying harder. I rubbed his shoulder, feeling like I was going to be sick.

"I think we both did."


End file.
